


What would Dean do VS What would Sam do -Permanant hold-

by Justaboredsoontobecollegstudent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mother-Hen!Sam, Sick! Sam, Sick!Dean, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaboredsoontobecollegstudent/pseuds/Justaboredsoontobecollegstudent
Summary: Sam and Dean love each other. But they also are very different. This work is a bunch of silly drabbles showcasing those differences





	1. Sam's Cold

“Sammy!” Dean shouted. “Grub!” He went to knock at his brothers door but was concerned when there was no response. “Better pull em up, I'm coming in!” Dean stepped and smelled it before he spotted Sam, who was knelt over the porcelain throne, dry heaving and sweaty. “Whoa dude...have a few too many?” Sam looked over at Dean. “No dude. I'm not feeling grand. At all.” Dean frowned. “Alright Sammy. Up into bed.” Dean walked over to gently pull him up. Sam got into the bed and Dean played nurse. Even though he'd deny after that. He took his brothers temperature and got him soup and Gatorade and cough medicine. It took several days of nurse Dean and his horrible bedside manner for Sam to recover, and Dean was glad they were finally done with sickness. He made Sam swear to not tell anyone, and they were just sitting down to eat when Dean started coughing hard. After catching his breath Dean looked at Sam's big concerned eyes. “I'm fine dude.”**** TBC in the next chapter.*****


	2. Update

So, This story, due to personal issues, is on indefinite hold. Whether I come back to it in a while is yet to be seen.


End file.
